I've been waiting
by eyabayeya
Summary: 4 years, 4 long years has Karin has droned on loving the one boy who managed to tame her wild personality. Then she hears of him coming back... HitsuKarinOneshot Bleach is not mine


**So… Hi? I'm here to write an update so you guys won't hate me…. Too much.**

**D:**

**Please understand that school has really slowed me down.**

**_**

_Karin's POV_

I stood out on the doorstep of my house, just sitting in my pajamas in the freezing cold, gazing at the dark, starlit sky. I had only heard of Toshirou's upcoming arrival a few hours ago; I shivered as another gust of wind, blew cold air towards my body. My long, raven hair whipped around face wildly, but I gave it no mind, only anticipating the next news of Toshirou.

My mind shifted to my first memory of Hitsugaya, it made me chuckle at how naïve I was at the time. All these years, I could still define the shape of his face; how his eyes glittered, when it flickered to the sun, how his hair could blow so softly in the wind, no matter how much it looked like he gelled it. I smile to myself and let a sigh out, my warm breath making a small cloud of steam in the air in front of myself.

A small laugh escaped my lips, maybe the cold was getting to me? I shook my head, my hair swaying side to side. My feet were covered by white slippers and thick socks, the only thing keeping my toes from turning black and falling off. Small traces of white snow was just inches away from my feet, I sighed again, my eyes scanning the neighboring houses. Then I shifted my eyes to my watch, loosely grasping my wrist. The bright numbers read, _2:30 am_, I was amazed that I didn't fall asleep yet.

After a few more moments of silence, my eyes started to feel heavy, I gave another soft breath, my mind refusing to fall asleep. I felt a sudden, but subtle, gust of wind blow past me, and immediately felt something drop on my shoulders. A blanket, maybe?

I looked at my shoulder through my now slightly blurred vision, it some sort of soft, white material; inside I could feel soft velvet caress my upper arms. Arms then encircled around my shoulders, I slowly shifted my gaze upwards, only to see the one I'd been waiting for all this time. A small gasp broke through my lips, but no words could come through my throat. I could see the outlines of his somewhat sharpened face. His cheekbones were now defined, making him look more dashing than I had remembered. I could see his eyebrows furrowed in agitation like it always was, but he looked more annoyed than usual.

"You know, Karin, for a girl who depends on common sense, you don't use it much." He murmured, his voice somewhat angry. "It's freezing out here, for a human anyways." I felt my eyebrows quirk in slight confusion, like I had no idea what he was talking about.

"I was…" I trailed, my self confidence kept me from admitting what I had been waiting for all this time. His eyebrow quirked as well, a bit curious of my answer.

"Was…?" He asked quietly, my eyelids felt heavier, and I let them drop slightly, but it used all my willpower not fall asleep. My head fell on his shoulder, my tiredness finally affecting me; I felt his chest shake from stifled laughter, as he pulled me closer, with his arm around me.

"Well… waiting for… you." I said tiredly. Okay, now I was too sleepy to even think of the consequences! Or… did I just want to say that?

I felt his eyes fall on me, his gaze softening somewhat… I think. I looked up at him and smiled, my cheeks flushed from the cold. I'm not sure if I was seeing right, but I might've just seen the almighty Hitsugaya-taicho flush from embarrassment. I laughed a bit, and he glared down at me, his frown deepening.

"It's not funny." He said, his tone agitated. I laughed at that too, he might've been 80 years old, but he acted like he was 12. I coughed a bit; wow, now the cold was taking effect, damn. "Damn it Karin, you're so stupid." He muttered under his breath. Funny; how come he didn't make any breath clouds?

"I guess I am." I murmured, closing my eyes, leaning into him. I wondered what this looked like to the public. Maybe crazy gone loose, leaning on air for support? Maybe. "But, they say you do the craziest things happen when you fall in love." I felt myself flush, I looked away from him, my eyebrows furrowing in embarrassment. Did I just say, what I just said? The answer is, yes.

"Love?" He questioned, somehow holding me closer. "You don't mean it, do you?" He asked, his voice quieter. I nodded sleepily, my face flushed up even more; well, I already confessed, might as well end myself now. "Karin… I—"

"Save it. I know you don't love me back." I muttered icily. "It just felt nice getting that off my chest after 4 long years." I felt him grimace, like what I had said hurt him in some way.

"Actually, Karin," He spoke up, leaning his face in to whisper in my ear. "I feel the same as you do." Now, it was my turn to act surprised; I felt my eyes snap open, and I gazed up at him, the small burst of adrenaline quickly fading.

".. Really?" I asked, a small spark of hope inside me, crackling. "Do you… mean that?" He nodded, a soft smile suddenly growing on his face. Though, it seemed the corners of his lips seemed to twitch, ever so slightly. It's like he was inexperienced with the concept of, 'smiling.'

My face exploded in a wide grin. I just confessed to the only person I would ever fall in love with, and he confessed back. It was killing two birds with one stone, tricking two people with the same trick, it was a win-win situation! A sudden thought burst in my head, of all the mangas my sister forced me to read, the thing that happened after two people confessed was… k... ki….

Okay, I know this was real life and the chance of that happening was zero to none; but I guess it was worth a try. I leaned up to give him a quick peck on the lips, I saw his eyes widen through my quickly fading vision. I separated my lips from his, and he looked so surprised, it was funny; a breathless laugh escaped my lips, all he could do was glare.

I thought that was it, no more than that; he would leave and I would just walk back to my room, but apparently fate had other plans for me. He pressed his lips to mine again, but for a longer period of time than I had held him. It felt like little sparklers inside of me exploded and spread fire across my face. After a few moments, he took his lips away from mine, all I could do was gape in surprise and embarrassment.

"Revenge is sweet." He said, a sly grin on his face. I scowled at him, _'Dammit.' _I thought bitterly. _'he's a sneaky one.'_ I shook it away and turned my head slightly, giving a small 'hmph'. He laughed a bit, I could tell it was at me.

Suddenly I felt myself getting sleepy again, my eyes closing shut again as I let a soft breath. I felt like was being lifted into air, then falling a cloud. I was about to open my eyes, but my exhaustion was determined to make me sleep. On the brink of falling unconscious, I felt something press on my lips, another pair of them I guessed. I kissed back weakly, then they separated from mine. I fell into a deep sleep, not knowing what would happen to my secret love.

"Good Night Karin." He murmured, brushing a lock of hair away from my face. "Merry Christmas." He smiled and disappeared, leaving me in my sleepy state, only thinking of the moment we shared was a dream.

Oh how tragic…. Damn.

**That's it! Watcha think?**

**Took me three days' worth of will power to finish.**

**XD**


End file.
